Alone Again, Unnaturally: Alternate Ending (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: One of two one-shot requests by my friend, Skye Prower 2016. As you can tell from the title, it's an alternate ending to the Sonic Boom episode Alone Again, Unnaturally. After Tails saves Sonic and they defeat Eggman, they go and celebrate as friends and as heroes. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Sonic, Sonic Boom, and all associated products belong to SEGA and anyone else associated with them. The story is mine, though. Having said that, some of this stuff at the start is verbatim from the episode itself, so... yeah. Still is my story, though. Well, one-shot.**

 **So, here's something that was kind of unexpected. It was asked by a friend the other day, that friend being Skye Prower 2016, and this is the first of two requests from him. Anyway, in case you couldn't tell by the title, it's based on the Sonic Boom episode Alone Again, Unnaturally. More specifically around the ending of said episode. I hope that you all enjoy reading it, and that he enjoys what I put down for him. See y'all at the bottom**

* * *

Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks were fighting off Eggman and his robots whilst Tails was working on his speed enhancing control panel in the hopes of getting Sonic back. Sticks fired a crossbow bolt to take out a robotic wasp, Knuckles punched a hole through a robot, and Amy smashed through a crab-like robot with a hammer.

"Almost... got it..." Tails said, using his wrench on the machine. "There!"

"Tails?" Sonic asked, his form somewhat see-through. "What's happening?"

"Sonic!" Tails smiled. "I know how to get you back! We just need my control panel to exist on your plane!"

"And how do we do that, exactly?" Sonic asked, his eyebrows raised.

Tails stood up, pulling on a harness, the same one that Sonic wore to increase his own speed. "I'm coming in after you!" Tails said.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Sonic asked, concerned.

"No," Tails shook his head. "But I'm not leaving my best friend behind!"

He then pressed some buttons on his control panel and took off, running at a super fast speed with a blue aura surrounding him. "THIS IS SO COOL!" he yelled as he ran. Soon, he appeared on Sonic's plane and slowed himself to a stop.

"Ah, you made it," the blue hedgehog said.

"You run like that all the time?" Tails asked.

"Yup. Why"

"How do you not throw up?"

"Sorry, Tails. But there are some secrets you can't share, even with your best friends." He then got more serious. "We need to get back to the others." Some weapons began falling near them, and Sonic turned to Tails. "Like now!" he said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Way ahead of you," Tails smirked. He turned the dials on his control panel up to full, and suddenly, he and Sonic zipped off, running side by side as a red aura surrounded them whilst they ran.

Sonic quickly noticed something was amiss, and he spoke about it. "Why isn't it working?"

Tails turned to see his control panel, noticing two squares flashing right and red. "It might not have enough energy to get us through. We're not going fast enough!"

Sonic smirked. "Don't ever tell me I'm not going fast enough!"

He then sped off ahead of Tails, his eyes focused as he tried to build up enough speed. Soon, he'd reached a certain point before turning around instantly and reaching Tails, taking his best friend's hand and running with him in tow until they both flashed, reentering the normal plane.

Back on the normal plane itself, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks were cornered. "We can't take them all on!" the pink hedgehog said, worried.

Eggman flew around them. "I've got you right where I want you now!" he said, laughing evilly. His laughter was cut off as he heard a noise. "Huh?"

He looked to see Tails and Sonic returning, with Tails rejoining the other three and Sonic speeding through some robots before stopping by Amy. "Did you miss me?" he asked with a small wink.

"Well, this whole plane kind of hinged on your not being here, so... no, not really," Eggman said.

Sonic smiled, turning to his friend. "Ready, Tails?"

The yellow fox in question shook his head, walking unsteadily to a nearby bench. "I think I'll sit this one out... if that's okay..."

Sonic shrugged. "You take care of yourself. And besides, that's just more for me!"

He then leaped back into action, fighting off an incoming robot with a single kick before delivering a chop to a second robot. His friends now had breathing room to fight, so they also joined, with Sticks using her crossbow and other weapons to take out some bots, Amy crushing some with her hammer, and Knuckles grabbing two of them and smashing them together with a grunt.

After all the chaos, a ladybug robot on one wheel went up to them to attack before its eyes widened and it quickly turned tail and fled from the heroes, leading Eggman to growl angrily before speaking.

"Hey! I didn't say retreat! Get back here!" He then sped off in his Egg Mobile after the robot, but not before turning back around to glare at Sonic and the others before continuing his chase.

"We did it!" the heroes cheered.

"Great to have you back, Sonic!" Amy said, hugging him.

"You might notice some stuff missing from your shack," Sticks said. "Not saying who did it."

Tails chuckled to himself and took off his speed harness. "Well, now's as good a time as any to say goodbye to this thing," he said, dropping it to the ground hard enough for it to break.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. "And besides, I'm fast enough anyways. Good thing that I had my best friend watching my back the whole time."

"Don't mention it," Knuckles said.

Sonic smiled. "Hey, how about we all go to Meh Burger to celebrate?"

"Good idea!" the others said.

So, they all started taking off, but Tails stopped, clutching his stomach. "Guys! Wait!" he cried. They were too far away to hear him by this point, and he breathed in. "GUYS! WAIT!" But again, they don't stop. Getting annoyed, Tails pulls out a small megaphone from his utility belt and turns the volume up before speaking into it. "GUYS! WAIT UP!"

There is a loud echo from the megaphone as Tails yells into it, and he waits a little while for any form of response. Soon, he got that as the others returned to see they yellow fox standing there, an angry look spread across his face.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, worried.

"Yeah, and why did you scream?" Amy added.

Tails, still somewhat angry, spoke. "I called you at the top of my lungs before using my megaphone. I told you to wait. You knew I had a bad stomach from helping Sonic in that other plane. You all knew that, and you left me."

The other four all agreed, hanging their heads in shame before Knuckles spoke. "We're sorry, Tails. We really are."

"Yeah," Sticks added on. "We really didn't mean it."

Sonic nods. "I guess that we were so focused on celebrating that we left you behind. And you're the one that really saved the day."

Tails gave a small nod before smiling. "It's... it's okay. All is forgiven."

Sticks then steps in. "How about instead of running," she said, taking Tails' hand in her own, "we'll all walk there together. Sound good?"

Tails nods. "Yeah. Sounds good."

And so, they all decided to walk slowly together, and much to their surprise, they found it enjoyable as opposed to having to rush around all the time. Granted, this was for Tails' benefit due to how ill he was feeling, but it still helped them all a lot.

Soon, they reached Meh Burger, and Tails sat down at a table before Sonic spoke. "I'll pay for the grub, since I'm the one that got us into this mess in the first place with my speed addiction."

"Does anybody pay here?" Amy asked as she, Sticks, and Knuckles sat down. "It's Meh Burger. No wonder Dave has gone a little bit crazy on us before."

"Good point," Sonic said. "But I'll get the food. What does everyone want?"

"Just five regular Meh burgers and fries," said Knuckles.

"You don't get to speak for all of us, you know," Sticks said.

"Who said they were for you guys?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic shook his head, unable to hide his smile at his red friend. "Double Meh burger and fries for Knuckles. Coke too?"

"Yep."

"Ames?" Sonic said, turning to the pink hedgehog.

"Normal Meh burger and fries. But with a Meh Coffee, please."

"Got it. Sticks?"

"Vegetarian Meh burger, no fries, strawberry milkshake," she smiled.

"And lastly, the man of the hour," Sonic said, turning to Tails. "What's your order?"

"A small Meh Burger and fries, and a coke," he said.

"You got it," Sonic said with a smile.

As he turned to walk to the front desk, Amy turned to Tails. "So, what was this other plane like?"

Tails shrugged. "Exactly like this one, only without anybody in it. Well, except for Sonic, but he was there anyway. There was this one weird moment where weapons flew in. Even your hammer, strangely enough."

The pink hedgehog got confused. "Huh. It was knocked away from me in the fight, so... maybe that was it?"

The yellow fox shrugged again. "Beats me. I will say that, whilst it was fun, I wouldn't recommend it. Speed is not anyone's game but Sonic's, even if he did take it a little bit too far."

"That's just what he's like sometimes," Amy replied. "But at least you got him back." She hugged him gently. "We're proud of you."

Tails hugged back. "Thanks. But it's not just me. We all did it together."

Amy smiled as the others agreed in reply, and soon, Sonic returned with everyone's food, listing off what everyone had ordered as he handed the grub out before taking his own seat with the others.

"So, did I miss anything?" he asked as he sat.

"Just telling Tails how proud we are of him for rescuing you," Sticks said.

Sonic nodded. "I'm proud too. And I'm sorry that I got carried away with going too fast. And for leaving you behind before we got to Meh Burger."

Tails waved his friend of. "It's fine, Sonic. Just promise me one thing?"

"Sure," said the blue hedgehog. "You name it."

"Could we all walk back home slowly too?"

"We'll go as slowly as you want," Sonic smiled, patting his yellow fox friend on the shoulder. "And once again, thanks for saving not just me, but all of us."

Tails smiled at that, and Knuckles lifted his coke. "A toast to Tails! Hip hip!"

"Hooray!" replied Amy, Sonic, and Sticks. Tails even bumped his own drink with the others as they all made clinking sounds with their mouths before drinking.

Soon, they'd gone through the rest of their food, and Sonic picked up the discarded rappers and plastic cups to place in the trash, looking around. "Uh... where's the trashcan?"

"This place doesn't have one," Dave replied in his squeaky voice. "Part one of overtaking this place is littering!"

"Curse you and your petty crimes," Sonic said, completely deadpan, looking past Dave's counter. "Wait, there's one right behind you."

"It's off-limits to everybody but staff," Dave said.

"Oh, good," Sonic said, dumping the tray of trash on the counter. "You can put it away for me then."

Dave let out a frustrated growl and went about doing just that as Sonic chuckled to himself, walking back over to his friends. "All right. You guys ready to walk home?"

"All together, right?" Tails asked as he stood up.

Sonic nodded. "All together."

And so, they did just that, walking all together back to their respective homes. Sticks was dropped off at her burrow, Amy and Knuckles at their houses, and Sonic decided to continue walking with Tails until they reached the fox's workshop.

"You're sure you don't mind walking the rest of the way with me?" Tails asked.

"Not at all," Sonic smiled. "That's what best friends are for, right?"

"Yeah," Tails nodded. "Say, Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that not making that speed amplifier at all would have led to us beating Eggman at all?" asked Tails.

"Well, you did have to bail me out before we won, but that's not to say that you couldn't handle it yourself," Sonic shrugged. "Heck, you probably could have beaten Egghead and then saved me from that other plane." He then smiled. "Maybe it would have been done faster if I didn't get too greedy with my speed."

Tails smiled back. "It's okay, Sonic. You're still awesome, even if the rest of us have a hard time catching up with you."

"You're awesome too," the blue hedgehog said, lightly rubbing his fist against Tails' head.

"Quit it," the yellow fox said with a laugh after pushing Sonic off of him.

Sonic smiled as they continued walking, soon reaching Tails' workshop. "Well, here you go."

"Thanks for walking me back," Tails replied.

"No problem," Sonic said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Tails said. "Um... could I have a best friend hug?"

Sonic at first raised an eyebrow before smiling and shrugging. "Sure." He then walked up to Tails, wrapping his arms around his friend's smaller frame in a brotherly embrace, before it broke off, with Sonic speaking first. "I guess I'll get going."

"Speeding off as usual, eh?" Tails asked.

"Actually," Sonic said, "I think I'll walk." He flashed a peace sign at his friend. "See you."

"See you," Tails replied. He watched as Sonic left before turning back around to get inside his workshop, locking it behind him. Since it was getting late, he decided to get some sleep, making sure to lose his belt and goggles.

As he slept, he realised how thankful he was to have his friends, and how thankful he was to have a best friend in Sonic. With that thought in mind, he smiled and gently closed his eyes, soon snoozing away.

* * *

 **And there y'all go. Just a short and sweet one-shot which I hope my friend enjoys. And I hope that the rest of you enjoy it too, obviously. See you real soon for the next request. Until then, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
